halothelostkeysrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaito Jack
Traits, Perks and Additional Gear Traits: Perks: Additional Gear: Frag Grenade M9, Medkit: Standard with biofoam, Combat Knife Physical Description: Jack's slim body allows for easy mobility, his six-pack built for Wing Chun. Due to his training, Jack is very strong and able-bodied, packing a hefty punch and superior hand to hand combat skills. His legs are hearty and built to match his upper frame. This also allows him to sprint for a longer duration than most of the average ODST, he has a long stride which helps him cover distances faster than most. The left side of his abdomen is inked with a dragon tattoo, swirling in dark ink. Jack’s hair and his eye color are black, on his back he has a large scar from the top left shoulder down to the right waist side of him, other than that, he has no other scars on his body. His skin color is light tan which also looks very smooth. Personality: Jack is a social person but he knows his place within the ranks, he is often friendly with the grunts and more quiet and respectful towards officers and higher ranking officials. Jack has some leadership under his best however, he was put in charge of a small outpost on a backward colony where he proved he could take orders as well as issue them. He treats his fellow soldiers how they should be treated based on their actions, never trying to play favorites or take sides. Jack is an approachable person who is very comfortable with social interaction because, of how his father raised him and the lessons he was taught., he remains calm in almost any scenario meaning that the ODST is very hard to get a rise out of. On a mission, he gives it all. Jack’s loyalty to the UNSC is unquestionable, he has become almost brainwashed by the UNSC propaganda, follow orders given to him without question. For him, it adds justification to his actions. He is the soldier taking orders and following them to the teeth. In his book, to be a good soldier is to follow every single order given to him( or as he says it "Good soldiers follow orders"). If he is ordered to stand and defend a base until he ordered to fall back, he will do those orders to the heart. While Jack does well in a team setting he doesn't like to be alone. Even in battle the thought of losing his team, or men assigned to him scares him. Sometimes he dreams of being the last trooper on the battlefield and dying alone as a horde of enemies charging while in a pile of his dead friends. Bio: Born in the city Redwood City, September 12, 2531. Kaito Jack: Chinese and part German. Jack excelled in school, with most of his classes being passed with ease it was noted that he learned, adapted and followed direction well. As he grew up and mostly in high school, he would see UNSC recruiting signs, advertisements for doing your duty and traveling the galaxy. He would often attend events at school where UNSC recruiters would come and talk about life as a Marine and talk about ODST and what they do base on their knowledge of them. When Jack decided to join the UNSC, his parents were very supportive of his decision to join which he made a young age. With his decision made, Jack’s father did his best to hand down his combat knowledge of hand to hand combat and unique fight styles like Wing Chun and other martial arts. Before he left for the UNSC, on September 20, His Family and relatives made a goodbye party for Kaito Jack as he joins the UNSC at the age of 18. When Jack signed up for the UNSC, Jack was transferred to the planet Mars. He trained on various weapons and platforms but the heavy weight of the SAW really stuck with him. He enjoyed the impact he could make of the field and that coupled with his hand to hand skills allow him to be efficient both in close combat and supportive weaponry. It took some time but Jack adapted to the UNSC lifestyle, learning to respect his instructors and the impact he would have on the battles that the UNSC engaged in. And while in school, he is a huge nerd in historical battles, though his favorite one is the Crusade. If anyone mentions anything from 1945 back to the medieval age, he will go deep in those battles. Once Jack completed boot camp he was used in various battles for the UNSC engaging the covenant on different fronts. The man was good at his job, killing many foes and doing anything he asked to do by his command. Over time Jack saw over hundreds of men die in battle and lost a lot of friends, but as he became more battle-hardened, the command in his company noticed and recommended him to look into becoming an ODST. At the age of 21, Jack took up on that offer and began his ODST training. This was a huge hurdle for the man, he struggled to pass the training but in the end, he completed the training earning the title among the ‘Hell Jumpers’. Over time while in serves, Jack did the uncountable amount of missions with Fireteam Zeta and coming close to death plenty of times with them. Near the end of the human covenant war, Jack was looking forward to some time off but he wouldn’t get it. During near the end of the war, he was deployed on various missions and assignments from tracking down traitors to dealing with Spartans and UNSC commands. The trooper continued to hone and refine his combat skills both hand to hand and with his other weapons. He would receive a custom made armor suit which he ordered just a few months before he went on a mission which is classified. His armor would look like a Templar from the 10th century. With the new events and problems arising within the UNSC, he chose to sign up for Task Force Omega, where he could find all these new skills and talents he had learned to be needed there.